Evan's Highschool
by Caa711
Summary: Evan's highschool years were a bit hetic with bullying and friend problems. Who is the person who will help him through? Its not someone Evan expected... **Eventual Slash**
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Evan was just your average nerd. He was good at school (especially math), loves cartoons and anime, could be quite a book worm, wore glasses and even had the bullies to match. Dwayne was a strong muscular 17 year old who had been bullying him since he had been in primary school, since he was five. Now 10 years later Dwayne still wouldn't give it up. He didn't know what Dwayne's problem with him was. It had only gotten worse over time, then even worse when he found some cronies who seemed to hate Evan just as much as he did. Brock's size intimidated him, Brock was huge, far bigger than your average 17 year old, so Dwayne had relished in recruiting him. Then there was Chris, he was a weird one. He stood back when the other two went at him, he didn't really join in with anything other than the name calling. It was weird; Evan didn't know what to think of him. He disliked him for bullying, but he had a feeling Chris didn't really enjoy it either. Evan didn't know what to do about all of this, so he did nothing.

The school Evan went to was huge, it was more of an academy, students had dorms they shared between two, and the campus had so many people, there were so many classes to choose from, ranging from P.E to Art there was almost anything. Evan loved the school. It was his home.

A small frown was plastered on Evan's face as he walked into the school for the beginning of the year; he was not looking forward to another year of constant bullying. Classes wouldn't start for another few weeks and some students wouldn't be coming back until then. Evan vaguely wondered if his dorm mate would be here yet, but he shrugged it off, he wondered who his dorm mate was and whether it would be one of his friends. He slipped through the door to his new dorm which had the number 16, he saw other belongings in there so he presumed his dorm mate was here, but luckily for Evan they weren't in there at that moment, so he ditched his luggage and sat down on his bed looking around what would be his home for the next eight months give or take. He checked his phone and saw a new message from his best mate Cody.

Codes: Hey Evvy meet at caf? Everyone's here :)

Evan smiled didn't bother replying, he stood up and hurriedly left the dorm to meet his friends.

The Cafeteria wasn't that full when Evan walked in and search of his friends. He spotted them immediately and a wide grin split his face, he crept up on Cody who was facing away from him with his head bowed down pouting at his phone, before Evan couldn't contain his laughter anymore he pounced on Cody, making him jump and look like he almost soiled himself. Evan and everyone else present started to laugh so hard tears started to stream down their faces. Once Cody had regained posture he jumped up and embraced his friend in a huge bear hug. Evan took a seat next to Cody and looked at his mates, they didn't look like they had changed over the summer holidays at all, and Evan was glad, although Punk did look like he had gotten a lip piercing. Evans group of friends was quite small, there were just five of them but they were tight, but a weird bunch. Cody had large blue eyes, a small face with black hair framing it, and a huge obsession with Zelda and video games, he was 15 like Evan was, they had known each other since they had started school and had been best friends since they meet. Punk was 17 and he looked extremely scruffy, he had messy jet black hair, piercing hazel eyes, a couple tattoos, a new lip piercing and an extremely sarcastic attitude, Punk was what you call 'straight edge', no drinking, no smoking, no drugs and most people disagreed with him, so people tended to make fun of him, but he could handle it they were usually the ones that went away with hurt feelings not him. Justin was extremely sporty, he loved anything that involved anything sporty especially rugby, he's 16 and he was originally from South Africa but he moved over a few years ago, like Cody he loved video games and he would whip almost anyone's ass at any war game you could think of. Dolph was the oddest one of the bunch, in the fact that no one really knew why he hung out with them. At 17 he was one of the best looking guys at the school, he was toned, he had rock hard abs and a smoking body. He was witty and could be quite up himself when around others, he had bleach blonde hair constantly slicked back and blue eyes that would hold any emotions Dolph was feeling. Dolph could hang with anyone, date anybody yet he chose to be with them. It constantly puzzled them all but they weren't complaining. Alone they were a little weird, but together they were complete. Evan was glad he had found them. "What's everyone been up to these holidays?" Evan asked them, it was a boring question but hey Evan wanted to know. Codes shrugged "Nothing, played games. Slept" Evan rolled his eyes; he should have known that was what always went on in Cody's holidays. Dolph smirked at Evan "Oh you know, hung out with some girls and ah other stuff" he winked at them, showing what he truly meant by 'other stuff'. But before anyone else could say something, they all went quiet when Dwayne and Brock went past. Evan stared at them as they walked remaining quiet. Trying to be unnoticeable. Once they had passed Evan looked up to see Punk's scowling face. "I really hate those guys, I wonder where _Chrissy_ is" he said partially mockingly. Evan shrugged. Not wanting to know.

Sometimes he got sick of Dolph and all of his girl talk, they all did, but Dolph was Dolph. Sometimes Punk would snap at him about it, but Dolph never took notice. Punk was the one that snapped the most; he disliked quite a few people, including Evan's tormentors but especially Chris. Everyone knew that they had some sort of beef, but no one knew why. No one really cared to ask either, with fears of boots to faces.

Evan walked into his dorm after a long day of hanging out and catching up. He laughed remembering the antics they had gotten up to; as he walked further into the dorm he had forgotten about his dorm mate who he had yet to meet. The goofy smile on his face disappeared. He stood mouth open in shock at who his dorm mate was. He knew it was going to be a bad yet interesting year. It was Jericho. Chris damn Jericho.


	2. Chapter 2 Fluffy Pyjamas

The dorm filled with an awkward silence as Evan looked at Chris with horror. It took a while to realise Chris was looking at him with the same expression. Evan looked to the ground, at anywhere but Chris. They both stood in the same spot for minutes. Evan didn't know what to do so he kept quiet, and refused to move. Chris opened his mouth to say something but it quickly shut again. Feeling extremely awkward Chris rubbed the back of his head and went into the bathroom, as soon as Chris left the room Evan let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He walked over to his room and gently shut the door, collapsing down against it. Another shaky breath escaped his lungs. He went over and sat on his bed. Pulling out his phone, he decided to share his situation with his best friend.

**Evvy: Huston we have a problem :/**

**Codes: :( What's up Evvy?**

**Evvy: My dorm mate is Chris. I don't know what to do?**

**Codes: :O has he said anything? Been mean or something?**

**Evvy: No...Not yet**

**Codes: I'm gonna get Punk and we'll come over. Chris won't dare mess with you!**

**Evvy: 3 thanks for the thought...but I don't think it's a good idea**

**Codes: Are you sure? You know I can kick his buttttt**

**Evvy: XD you couldn't kick a butt if it was right in front of you**

**Codes: D: I so could**

**Evvy: Nah**

**Codes: *sigh* you're right**

**Evvy: Knew it :P gonna go now**

**Codes: Ok night night text me if anything happens! Xoxo 3**

Evan smiled a little it was nice talking to Cody and his ridiculousness. He heard a door open slowly and presumed it was Chris coming out of the bathroom, he could hear his footsteps heading towards his bedroom probably, the footsteps stopped before a door opened so Chris was standing, or sitting somewhere not in his room. Evan rubbed his face not knowing whether he should risk going out or not. He decided not. He got into his fluffy PJs and cuddled up on his bed and tried to sleep. Ignoring the feeling that Chris would come in while he was sleeping and attack him, but no matter how much he ignored it the feeling was still there.

Sunlight filtered through the curtains when Evan opened his eyes after a restless sleep. Automatically his eyes flicked to the door, but it was closed and didn't appear to be disturbed. Chris hadn't come in. Evan breathed a sigh of relief. Still in his warm fluffy PJs he left the safety of his room and headed towards the bathroom, his eyes flicked around him like prey under the gaze of a predator as he walked, looking for Chris, and waiting for him to pounce. He managed to get in the bathroom without being disturbed. Once finished he opened the door only a crack, peering through looking for Chris. Seeing no one he shuffled forward out of the bathroom and almost had a heart attack when Chris spoke "Looking for someone?" Evan's face paled and he looked at Chris who was leaning against the wall, he couldn't see him from his position in the bathroom earlier. Chris had a large smirk on his face, and his bright baby blue eyes stared at him and almost through his soul. "By the way, nice PJs" Chris said sneering. Evan felt himself turning red as he shuffled away from Chris and towards his room. Chris lazily followed him and this made Evan feel extremely uncomfortable. He slipped into his room again and shut the door, basically shutting it in Chris's face.

An hour later Evan sneakily left his room and opened the door to the dorm and slipped out for breakfast and friends. The cafeteria wasn't that full, but his friends were there, or at least most of them. Justin would still be in bed sleeping. He was a very late sleeper. Before joining them Evan got a tray of food, it was heaped with pancakes and blueberry muffins. Evans favourite. He settled down by Cody. He smiled at the others, semi forcibly. "So Chris is your roomy huh? Has he done anything?" Punk asked with a 'don't even think about lying to us' look painted on his face. Evan shrugged looking down at the table "Yeah he is, but no, not really. He just sarcastically complimented my PJs". Evan looked up to see Cody's extremely upset face. Cody wrapped his arms around Evan, hugging him tight "How dare he insult those fluffy god PJs, don't worry Evan. I love them. I always will" he said in a distant very sincere voice. Evan grinned and he saw the others were too. "I want to marry those pyjamas." Cody whispered in Evans ear. Evan shook his head. They were just PJs.

(Alright this chapter is short . And I have discovered that Cody is insane...and loves Evans PJs XP

Oh btw this is my fist story (I know should have said in first chapter) so sorry if its completly horrible ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Evan kept up the act and avoiding Chris whenever they were both in the dorm, and surprisingly Chris left him alone. In fact Evan was seeing less and less of Chris, almost as if he had disappeared. He didn't even hang around Dwayne and Brock anymore. He kept to himself most of the time, Evan didn't mind. Evan didn't mind at all, and he was no longer worried about it.

Evan smiled at the others around him; he was in the cafeteria eating lunch. Cody kept on pestering him about everything, but Evan was a tolerant guy, he could handle it. He was too busy having fun with his friends he didn't even notice Dwayne, Brock and Chris come over by their table. Dwayne made his presence known by clearing his throat and leaning on the table, the side closest to Evan. Evan's eyes flicked to them quickly and then looked away again. "What Bourne? Can't look me in the face like a man?" Dwayne taunted malice clear in his voice. Oh god not now. Dwayne raised an eyebrow expecting a response. Brock sneered at them all eyeing up Punk especially. They knew Punk could beat their ass. Chris just sort of stood there smirking slightly but his heart didn't look in it. Evan still didn't look at Dwayne. He wasn't going to answer his rhetorical question. He began to feel uncomfortable. Were they going to leave or what? Dwayne decided it was a good idea to come and sit next to Evan and throw his arm over his shoulders. Why the hell did he do this? That's right to make Evan feel uncomfortable. He felt himself squirming. A large glare from Punk caused Dwayne to remove his arm but he didn't move away. He sneered at everyone quite content that he was still making Evan uncomfortable. "Still not going to answer me Evan?" Dwayne said sweetly, but that crept Evan out more. Punk abruptly got to his feet, making Dwayne shuffle away from Evan and stand up. Brock stepped forward "What you wanna fight?" Punk looked at him not amused. Brock felt the seriousness radiating from him and stepped down, the three then moved away and towards their usual table. Evan breathed a sigh of relief. He gave Punk a grateful look "Thanks" Punk shrugged sitting back down and playing with his food looking distracted. He wondered if Punk was wondering where Dolph was. Cody wrapped his arm around Evan in a friendy way. "Hey man don't let them bother you" he heard Justin say "All you need to do is ask if you want us to kick their asses" Evan blushed slightly at all his friends concern "Thanks, but it's ok fo-" Evan trailed off as he felt Cody grab his arm into a hug and rubbing it with his face "You belong to me, I have rubbed you" he said in a strange voice, it was quiet but everyone heard it and cracked up, Cody always knew how to cheer the mood up and it made Evan feel better.

Evan spent the rest of the night with everyone and they were having a good time, even though it was really late, when it got later they went to Punk and Dolph's dorm, as Dolph had come in at dinner. It grew later and later and eventually Evan decided to head back to his dorm. He slipped through the door humming quietly to himself, he was quite content and because of how late it was he presumed Chris would be asleep or something. He wasn't sleepy so he sat on the couch and went to flick the TV on but he heard a suspicious sound. Evan frowned, it sounded like crying. Surely it couldn't be...? He quietly got up and sneaked up to Chris's door pressing his ear against it. A deep frown settled on his face, why would Chris be crying? It was definitely Chris. Evan didn't know what to do so he ended up just going to bed; he wondered what was up with Chris.

Evan walked to the table and sat down; he had a small frown on his face still wondering what had been up with Chris. Punk looked at him concerned "What's up Evvy?" he asked, Evan shrugged "Nothing just thinking." He grinned at Punk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dwayne and Brock walked past them and towards their own table. He wondered where Chris was. Then he wondered why he was wondering that.

Evan went back to the dorm late again after hanging out in Cody's room playing video games and he heard Chris crying again. Evan couldn't just leave him this time, what if he hurt himself or something? Evan couldn't live with that. He quietly padded over to the door to Chris's room, he knocked on it softly "Uh...Ch-Chris are you alright?" his voice was shaky and hesitant but he didn't regret asking it. The noises stopped and id didn't seem Chris was going to answer him. Evan's frown deepened. He sat on the ground against the door. "I'm not leaving until I get an answer" his voice was less shaky this time. The silence remained. So Evan remained. "Why should you care kid?" Chris's voice sounded surprising close to the other side of the door, Evan gulped. "Because." He said stubbornly. He heard a sigh "because isn't a reason" Evan was wondering why Chris wasn't being mean or was even talking to him, but he was glad that he was. "Well then because no one deserves to be sad. And don't say you're not because you are" Evan said this matter-of-factly. Chris remained silent on his end of the door. After a few minutes he realised Chris wasn't going to say anything else. Evan got up "Well. I'm gonna go to bed now. Night" he yawned, then walked to his room, he was just about at his door now. "Thank you" Evan couldn't say he wasn't surprised when Chris thanked him. He hadn't expected that at all.

(Thanks for all the reviews guys! And the favs! :) sorry for being slow with updates my muses have been loving Dolph ^^ not Evan as much)


	4. Chapter 4

Evan and Chris went along like that for the next while. Avoid each other, but then when night fell Evan would sit outside of Chris's door and Chris would sit on the other side and they would talk. Not about what was making Chris sad, because whenever Evan approached the topic Chris would change it, so just talking about a whole bunch of random things, neither of them approaching things they didn't want to talk about. Evan decided during this time that Chris wasn't as bad as Evan thought it was. They both felt sort of weird that they avoided and hated each other during the day but at night were almost like best friends. Evan's friends soon started to notice a change in Evan that he was far more happy and relaxed than he used to be, they had no idea what was causing it, but they were glad that it was.

Time flew like this but Evan didn't mind, he was just going along for the ride.

Evan walked into the dorm after a long night out hanging with Justin and Cody playing with video games. It was hard work being with those two when they got competitive. But Evan didn't really mind at all, he loved spending time with them. He was later than what he usually was after losing track of time during a game and trying to stop the other two fighting. He slumped down next to Chris's door and listened on the other side. Hearing nothing he frowned. "Chris?" he called out gently. Hearing no response he frowned calling his name again with concern in it this time. Still hearing no response he stood up and tapped on the door, hesitating he opened the door and walked through, looking around with wonder he continued on his search for Chris. He had never been in or seen his room before, and it was quite messy and it was dark of course seeming as it was night-time. Evan walked over all of his junk careful not to step on anything. He approached the bed which was a logical choice as to where he would be. His intuition didn't let him down. Chris was on his bed. He sorta looked like he was sleeping, but Evan knew that Chris didn't really sleep much. He looked down at Chris "Chris?" he asked again. He made no move so Evan gently poked his shoulder "Are you alright?" he still didn't respond or move. This made Evan worry. Was he alright? Had he gotten hurt or something? He was relieved when he heard a muffled "Go away" because at least that meant that he was alright. Evan pouted even though Chris couldn't see it. "No" he said stubbornly. He sat on the edge of his bed and he pulled Chris into his arms for a hug. Surprisingly Chris didn't fight it and when the hug was fully embraced Chris started sobbing quietly into Evan's shirt. Evan didn't care why Chris was sad, if he didn't want to tell he didn't want to tell. All Evan knew was that he'd be there for his buddy.

It took a few hours but eventually Chris's tears ran out and he sniffled to himself. Evan still hugged him refusing to let him go. He liked hugs. They were great. Plus Chris was a lovely hugger even if he had been crying. It didn't look like Chris was letting him go anytime soon either which suited Evan just fine. "You know, if you want to you can talk to me you know?" Evan said gently to Chris so not to startle him. Chris looked up at him with the saddest eyes Evan had ever seen, his eyes were huge, wide and extremely blue, even blinked trying to free himself from getting lost in them even though they were rimmed with red they were beautiful. The one thing Evan hated about those eyes was the sadness in them, the pain and sorrow that was causing so much hurt for Chris. Evan wanted to see those eyes happy, so he swore he would make it happen, in that little instant of the two looking into each other's eyes, a silence that was boarder lining awkward filled the room. Chris blinked breaking the spell between the both of them. "I know. But I can't tell you. At least not yet" he said turning his eyes back downwards towards where his spirits were. Evan nodded "I understand" he said cooing slightly his hand rubbing Chris's back in a comforting fashion. Eventually the two of them fell asleep like that. Both drifting off into their own individual worlds, away from the mystery and pain of real life.

Chris was the first to wake up in the morning, and to say he was mighty confused to have someone's arms around him and sleeping alarmed him a little. He went to move away but the person grumbled in their sleep and cuddled him tighter. Chris started to panic until he remembered the night he had had. It was just Evan. _He_ hadn't found a way into his room or anything. He relaxed into Evan's tight embrace feeling quite comfortable despite feeling a little awkward about it all. He felt Evan stirring but he wished he wouldn't. He liked this feeling, this closeness. It would surely end when Evan woke up. Evan had fully woken up by now and he was semi surprised to find that Chris was still in his arms. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "Morning sunshine" he heard Chris sarcastically comment to him, making him blush harder, how long had Chris been awake? He hadn't muttered anything embarrassing him his sleep had he? Because Evan couldn't deny he was developing a mighty big crush on a certain man in his arms. "Oh...ah sorry" he said moving his arms away and back to his sides. He thought he saw Chris pout a little to himself but Evan knew he must be mistaken. Evan now felt awkwardness creep up on them and he didn't know what to do so he remained where he was not saying or doing anything. It seemed that Chris didn't know either. But then Chris got a text message that sent him flying over to his phone to check it. His face portrayed no feeling at all, like the usual Chris as he read the message and replied. Chris turned his eyes to Evan "Thanks but ah you can like leave my room now" that was all the encouragement Evan needed he was out of there in a second.

As he walked off for breakfast with his mates he saw Chris rushing past not noticing him, he ran out the door of the school and off into the distance. Evan stood at the door, Chris had looked upset, maybe he should follow him, but Chris probably wouldn't want him to follow him and he was hungry and wanted to see him friends. Against his better judgement he went out of the school and followed after Chris.

It took Evan only a little while to catch up to Chris, but he kept his distance, making sure he wasn't seen. Chris weaved in and out of the crowd like he grew up in these sorts of crowds. It was much harder for Evan, but he managed. Chris walked into a park and Evan sneakily followed him still making sure he wasn't seen. Chris wondered up to a bench with a man who was maybe around the age of 21 sitting on it, Evan watched wide eyed as Chris sat down right next to the man and the man gave him a huge kiss, right on the lips. Evan blinked looking at the ground. Chris had a boyfriend? How did Evan not know this?

(sorry again for being slow at updating this its hard to write Evan at the moment Im in a Ziggler mood B) I'll try to update sooner and sorry for short chapters ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Evan looked down at the ground and went to walk away when he heard the unknown man speak. "Hey Chrissy I think you have a follower" the man's voice held a smirk in it and Evan found himself instantly disliking him. Evan froze in his tracks when he heard those words though. Chris was going to be so pissed off. He felt Chris's eyes fall on him and he heard Chris walk over. "Come back tomorrow baby, without this freak next time" the man's words were strewn into the air. Evan remained looking at the ground and he almost flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the rage pouring off Chris but he felt another emotion too, that he couldn't really place. Chris stared him back to the school, Evan kept his gaze down, ashamed.

They walked through the door to the school and Chris stopped them. Evan refused to look at him. The silence was killing Evan, when would Chris start yelling at him or whatever? Even though Chris had yet to utter a word Evan felt tears well up in his eyes. He was so stupid. What did he expect? Chris to like him too? That was silly Evan was nearly 3 years younger than him and Chris was just far too awesome for him. Evan felt Chris's finger rest under his chin and make his face lift up and look at him. Chris cursed to himself under his breath. "Don't. Ever. Follow. Me. Again. Ever. Alright Evan? Never ever" he was yelling and his eyes were stern and angry, but Evan saw the other emotion he'd sensed earlier. Evan was confused; it looked a little like relief. Evan nodded his head quickly. He didn't trust himself to speak. Chris nodded too and took his fingers away only to then rub his temples like he had a headache or something. Evan wiped his eyes and sniffed. Chris frowned and looked at Evan and only then seemed to realise he was crying. Chris ruffled his hair "Don't cry kid, it's not that big a deal ok?" he said softer. Evan nodded sniffing again "Yeah. I'm sorry" he said in a small voice. Chris was about to say something then his kind soft expression turned hard and mean "Stupid brat keep out of my way" he spat at Evan, confusing him. Then he spotted Dwayne and Brock coming around the corner and he understood. Evan sniffed almost a little too dramatically, like Chris was making him cry. He heard Dwayne and Brock's laughter. "Come on Chris lets go get food" Dwayne's voice was content, pleased at seeing his 'disciple' making Evan cry. Chris shrugged "Let's go" and they did, off they went to the cafeteria. Either Chris saved his own ass or he saved Evan's ass. Either way Evan was grateful.

Evan took his usual seat beside Cody. "Evvy are you alright?" He heard Justin ask. Evan blinked. What? "What?" he asked confused. Justin shrugged "You look like you've been crying or something" he said in his awesome South African accent. He blinked "Oh! Nah I'm fine" he said cracking a grin even though he didn't really feel like it. "It was Chris wasn't it?" Punk said in a dark tone. Evan shook his head quickly "No!" he almost sounded like it was denial. Punk frowned getting up "It was." His eyes scanned the room for wherever Chris was. Evan reached over and pulled him down. "No. It wasn't" he pushed. Punk looked at him angrily. "It wasn't" Evan said again. Punk just scowled down at his food. Evan turned to his food as well and he sighed inwardly. Punk was so stubborn when he wanted to be. Evan played with his food thoughtfully and he could feel eyes on him. He figured it would just be Punk or someone, but when he looked up he saw Chris's blue eyes watching him from across the room. A rosy tinge crept into his cheeks and he looked back down at his food.

Evan wasn't really in the mood to hang around the others so after food he went back to his dorm. He sat down on the couch and flicked the TV on. He sniffed to himself. He's so stupid. Of course Chris would have a boyfriend or girlfriend, he was insanely hot. He was still curious about why Chris had looked sort of relieved, and he still wanted to know why Chris was sad all the time. He wanted to help him. Evan didn't like Chris's boyfriend whoever they were, he just had the gut feeling that he was a jerk or something. He looked up as Chris walked into the dorm. Evan watched him as he walked towards the couch and when he sat on the other side of the couch Evan was on. They remained silent for a while. "The hell is this show?" Chris asked a degree of confusion in it. Evan grinned looking towards him yet again "Adventure Time! It's great!" Evan said enthusiastically. Chris just rolled his eyes and resumed watching. Silence filled the room as they watched the show, laughing and chuckling occasionally. "So...Ever had a girlfriend Evan?" the question caused Evan to blush. "Uh..." he gulped "No." Evan had never had a girlfriend because Evan had always known he'd been more into guys, but he hadn't really had a boyfriend either, he was too shy to talk to people about that type of stuff, only his friends knew he was gay and it wasn't something he wanted to share with the world, he got teased enough as it was. He had kissed a guy before though, Cody had wanted to see if he was gay or not and had asked Evan if it would be ok to kiss him and see and he decided that no he wasn't gay 'although that isn't saying you're a bad kisser Evan'. Chris looked at him a little puzzled "Why not?" he asked being a little pushy. Evan shrugged "Not my type" he said dumbly. Chris frowned "What? Who's not your type?" Evan blinked and shrugged not knowing why he was going to tell Chris this. "Girls in general." Chris blinked taken back a little bit. He never would have guessed that Evan swung that way. Evan by now was scarlet from embarrassment. Neither knew what to say. Evan still couldn't believe that he had told Chris that. "Ever had a boyfriend then?" Chris asked finally filling the silence with his words. Evan shrugged "Not really" Chris shrugged. "Why not?" Evan blushed at all of Chris's questions. "I dunno...just haven't" Chris nodded not needed to say anything more. They both went back to watching the show.

They both sat there watching TV for basically the rest of the day. Neither of them really spoke unless it was a comment on the show. Evan was still embarrassed and Chris seemed to be off with the fairies. A knock at the door startled Evan and Chris. He wondered who it would be. Evan went over and opened the door Chris peered over his shoulder to see too. A scowl awaited him when he opened the door. "Oh hey Punk" Punk ignored him and walked in without invitation heading over to where Chris was watching. "You. If you ever think of hurting Evan again you won't be able to even blink without hurting. Got it?" he snapped his hazel eyes on Chris. Evan frowned "Punk I told you. He didn't-" Punk cut him off with a glare. "Got it?" Punk questioned again Chris nodded wearily. "Got it" Punk nodded, turned heel, and walked out of the dorm. Evan blinked. "Sorry he's a little-" "Overprotective" Chris finished for him "yeah I know". Evan watched Chris from where he was standing. What happened between those two?

That night instead of talking through the door they were both on the couch so they just talked there. Evan heard Chris's phone go off, but Chris pretended not to hear it. Evan laughed at a joke Chris said but then he blushed when he saw how close their faces were but he couldn't move away, Chris had stopped laughing too and he was silent looking at Evan. Their faces were only inches away, Evan made a move to move but Chris's hand snaked up to the side of Evan's face keeping him in place. Evan's heart sped up instantly at the touch of Chris's hand on his face, Evan was sure that Chris would be able to feel the heat spread to his cheeks. They stayed like that for a few moments; Chris looked like he didn't know what to do. Then it seemed he made up his mind and his hand guided Evan's face closer until the gap between them was no longer there and Chris was kissing Evan. Evan's heart almost stopped, then he came to his senses and began to kiss Chris back, Chris seemed a little startled that Evan was kissing him back just as hard as Chris was kissing him but he wasn't complaining. It ended too quickly for either of their likings. A comfortable silence filled the room, until Evan broke it. "Wow" he stated a little breathless. Chris looked at Evan with a little bit of horror, only just realising what he had done. The sharp tune of his phone receiving a message made him pale. "Shit" he said fumbling to get up while Evan watched curiously concerned. "I'm sorry. God. That wasn't meant to happen" Chris sounded very panicked. Evan watched with concern as Chris went to his room, but when the door shut his expression turned to hurt. Something like that was a mistake?

(A slightly longer chapter! :) Hehe Thanks for the reviews :))


End file.
